


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Established Johnil, Established Johnny/Taeil, Established Taeten, Established Taeyong/Ten, Healing Magic, Human Johnny, Human Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Werewolf Ten, Witch Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"Come one get up you lazy ass.I've let you sleep long enough."Johnny weakly opened his still half-asleep eyes to see his long term boyfriend Taeil sitting down next to him on the bed,looking down at him.

Johnny rubbed his eyes."Good morning."He greeted,his voice still rough from sleep.Taeil smiled at him ruffled his hair."Morning to you too love."


End file.
